


mr loverman

by wejnersoldier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is tired, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this at 1am, IRL Minecraft, M/M, Not Even I Know, Oh, Sad Ending, angst only, anyways sapnaps always away, bc tubbo asked him to, but dream shows up to the festival!!!, doing fuck knows what, dream is sad and misses sapnap, dreams vent fic basically, duh - Freeform, he misses the speech so, kinda spoilers i guess?, mr loverman by ricky montgomery, not me writing night time sad fics all the time, nothing major happens dream leaves before You Know What, sapnaps actually not really in this, short asf sorry, thats basically it, the festival!!!, tw for alcohol!!!, uhhh, very soft, why is everyone sleeping??, yeah - Freeform, yes i base all my stories off angsty songs and what??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier
Summary: i'm headed straight for the floor.the alcohol's served it's tour.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	mr loverman

dream didn't really feel like attending the festival, but when tubbo invited him, he couldn't say no to the boy. he wasn't in a party mood, or a celebratory mood, especially knowing sapnap wasn't going to be there. he wasn't going to be home, either. if dream was honest, he had no idea where his boyfriend had been off to the past few weeks. he was home for a day, then gone three the next. he was busy, dream knew that, but he couldn't help but get upset when sapnap wasn't around for long.

the festival was fun. it wasn't because of the alcohol in his system or anything, the only thing being able to keep him from sitting down and crying in the middle of the dance floor, his friends all jumping around him happily. he was the only who was drinking, other than the president, which hadn't been the most responsible thing he'd ever seen. he didn't really care, though, as long as he still got some. at some point everyone was being heard towards the place where tubbo's speech was supposed to take place, and with the amount of alcohol in his system, there was no way of remembering the plan he'd set with wilbur.

not that it mattered. dream had left before tubbo's speech began, he knew it'd upset the kid, but he couldn't stay any longer. his thoughts were too loud, and his eyes were dropping, deciding going home was for the best. he dragged himself all the way there, his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face, trying not to think too much.

he ended up thinking all too much. about sapnap, about the party, about the wars they'd had, even things he shouldn't be. where had sapnap kept going? why didn't he want to be home, with his boyfriend? he couldn't answer, which made him more upset, and didn't help the spinning he felt was starting.

he got home eventually. shuffling through the door, closing it behind him, kicking his shoes off and walking slowly to his bedroom. he almost missed him, but there he was. sapnap, lying fast asleep in his bed. dream stared at him for awhile, he wasn't sure how long, scared to breathe too loudly and wake him up. he wouldn't want sapnap to see him like this, drunk and sad, about to burst into tears at the sight of him, and the thought of not seeing him.

dream stopped staring at some point, realizing he was falling asleep standing up. he moved quietly to the bed, softly laying down next to sapnap, turning on his side to look at him again. he moved a little closer, kissing his boyfriends head softly, before biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself crying. he stayed like that for some time, eyes squeezed shut and focused on his breathing, before slowly falling asleep to a question that had been on his mind since he'd begun walking.

sapnap knew he was at the festival. he didn't know he expect it, or why it upset him that it didn't happen, but it was playing on his mind.

why wouldn't he wait?


End file.
